Miniforce: Super Ninja Steel
Miniforce Super Ninja Steel is a Korean animated tokusatsu series. It is Volt2002Alfred's first entry of the Miniforce series. This was based on Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''and ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Plot Where Madame Odius is the reigning champion of the most popular intergalactic game show in the universe, and monsters battle to prove who is the mightiest warrior. Madame Odius is determined to become invincible by controlling the mythical Ninja Nexus Prism, which contains six supernatural Ninja Power Stars. The only thing standing in his way is a new team of heroic teenage Power Rangers who possess the Prism. The evil Madame Odius sends his warrior contestants down to Earth to steal the Prism, with each epic battle against the Rangers broadcast throughout the universe. Together, the Miniforce Rangers must master their arsenal of Power Stars, Robot and Tron, each made of legendary ninja steel, in order to stop this evil threat and save our planet from destruction. Characters Miniforce Rangers # In this case, Sammy will be leader of the Ninja Steel Miniforce Ranger. Main Miniforce Rangers Royal Ninja Rangers Sammy's Royal Guard Allies Miniforce Rangers Mentors * Commander Chen * Ipas * Dr. Jeremy * Mia Other Allies * Dan Crew * Princess Dayu Civilians * Suzy * Louie * Minnie * Terry * Uncle Doori Special Appearance Legendary Power Rangers Legendary Miniforce Rangers Others * Dr. Tao * Lana * Master Xandred Villains * Madame Odius * Foxatron Arsenal Transformation Device * Super Battle Morpher ** Claw Mode ** Sword Mode ** Bow Mode * Strike Battle Morpher ** Claw Mode ** Sword Mode ** Bow Mode * Lion Fire Battle Morpher * Sea Dragon Battle Morpher * Superstar Blade Multi-Use Device * Ninja Power Stars Sidearms * Ninja Star Blade * Ninja Super Blade * Mystical Sword * Royal Ninja Sword * Ninja Blaster Vehicles * Mega Morph Transport Mecha/Zord Main * Ninja Fusion Tron ** Force Ninja Megatron *** Force Ninja Skytron **** Sammy's Dragon Zord **** Anna's Phoenix Zord *** Force Ninja Landtron **** Volt's Cheetah Zord **** Max's Ape Zord *** Force Ninja Seatron **** Lucy's Turtle Zord **** Rio's Swordfish Zord ** Royal Ninja Megatron *** Raja's Jaguar Zord *** Prem's Bull Zord Collaboration * Force Snake Zord * Force Lion Fire Zord * Force Shark Zord Alternative Combination * Concealer Tron ** Kodiak Zord ** Voidwalker Zord Others * Ray X Tron ** Robot Mode ** Car Mode ** Hawk Mode * Ayu's Arcanetron ** Robot Mode ** Tiger Mode ** Jet Mode Episode Main Episode #Ultimate Ninja Power #Forged in the Steel #A New Enemy #Return of the Galaxy #Allies in the Danger #Broken Alliance #Drive to Survive, Part 1 #Drive to Survive, Part 2 #Hack Attack, Part 1 #Hack Attack, Part 2 #Gold Rush, Part 1 #Gold Rush, Part 2 #Power of the Six #Ninja Megatron, Combined #Echoes of Evil, Part 1 #Echoes of Evil, Part 2 #Moment of Truth #Double Fall #New Power, New Energy, Part 1 #New Power, New Energy, Part 2 #Attack of the Galactic Ninjas #The Need for Speed #Caught Red-Handed #Outfoxed #Dimensions in Danger, Part 1 #Dimensions in Danger, Part 2 #Fan Frenzy #Finding the Stars #Miniforce vs. The Eight Devils, Part 1 #Miniforce vs. The Eight Devils, Part 2 #Tech Support #The Forged of the Fusion #Soul Swap Return #Magic Misfire #Doomguard, The Destructor #Doom Signal #Reaching the Universe #Final Conflict #Last Stand, Part 1 #Last Stand, Part 2 Bonus Episode #The Return of Mr. Q #Invincible Miniforce Trivia * Anna confirmed return to Miniforce once more. * Ray bring back Ray X Tron as in Miniforce X. * Miniforce: Super Ninja Steel was adapted in Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''and ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. * The transformation between the animal form to the Ranger form have a similar from the original. * This is the first four male/two female team where none is Green Miniforce Ranger or Black Miniforce Ranger. *It's the first Miniforce team to have three Red Rangers (Sammy, Hawk, Flip). *It is also the first Miniforce team to have two motifs instead of one (animal and vehicles). *They are the only Ninja themed team with two female Rangers. *In episode "Dimensions of Danger", 12 members of legendary Power Rangers will appeared in that episode and also a special episode for Power Rangers. Category:Fan-made